Yin and Yang
by Invinceaman
Summary: The Uzumaki brothers have met with the Rikodu Sennin. How will their so far terrible life change after this? Watch as they face odds that are impossible for any ordinary men.


Yin and Yang Chapter 1

3 years ago, the infamous Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The Yondaime Hokage, the strongest shinobi alive, sacrificed his life to save his home by sealing the beast into his twin sons born that day. He divided the Kyuubi's chakra into yin and yang, sealing one half into each of his sons, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken. He had hoped for them to be called heroes, but he was gravely mistaken.

Konohagakure no sato present.

"Naruto, c'mon i'm bored, let's go to the park." Called Hariken Uzumaki, or as the villagers called him, the blood of the demon.

"Hariken, I wanna go to but the villagers are gonna beat us up again." The blond 'sunshine of hell' said to his redhead three year old twin.

"So, let's at least go outside a little." Hariken shoved Naruto out the door.

The two brothers walked down the street and turned the corner at the intersection and Naruto fell over, kunai and shuriken embedded into his back.

"Naruto!" Hariken yelled, before he suffered the same fate.

Inside their mindscape:

"Naruto, where are we" Hariken asked, looking around the sewer that they were in.

"Hello children." A voice called. The two turned around to see man and nine giant animals behind him.

"Hey, mister did we get kidnapped again?" Hariken asked and the old man chuckled

"No, we are inside your mindscape. My name is Hagoromo, and these nine are Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. We have been watching you because of your unique circumstance." "What circumstance?" Naruto asked. "The reason you are special is because of my two sons, Indra and Ashura. Normally, they reincarnate into separate people, but it seems that you have the yin and yang of their chakra, it seems that you have that half of each of our chakra as well."

"My power will help you in using magnetism, controlling sand, and fuinjutsu." Shukaku explained.

"My power let's you use blue fire, use claws and flexibility." Matatabi said.

"My power let's you create coral and have a chakra shell to protect you from attacks" Isobu stated.

"My power let's you use lava as well as resist fire attacks." Son boasted, aggravating the others.

"Oh yeah? Well my power gives you all five chakra affinities and all elemental kekkei genkai you encounter." Koukou countered.

"I let you let's you use acid." Saiken grumbled

"I let you fly." Retorted Chomei

"I let you breath underwater and make ink." Gyuki boasted

"Yes but I can give you instant regeneration and if anyone wants to do something against you you can detect them." Kurama smirked, and the twins were shocked.

"You mean all of those abilities are ours?" Naruto exclaimed

" No you can only use these powers when you graduate the academy, and you unlock them one at a time when you have a near death or an overly emotional experience. You will get it over the years, you are only four, now go home and rest for tomorrow we start training." He finished.

The next morning, they went to training ground 6, and the first training they got was explained by Kurama. " Alright kits, we need to train your chakra control because of the sheer amount of chakra you have. So, focus your chakra to your feet, and walk up the tree." He ordered. "We will release all of you chakra at once, so you get used to all of your power." It took them about 2 hours to complete it even with all of that chakra. "Alright I will teach you the kage bunshin no jutsu." Kurama taught them the handsigns for it and they got it down in about half an hour. "Now each of you make two-hundred clones and make groups to do what I tell you. Make five groups of forty to practice Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu for the rest of the day."

The next day, Gyuki took over their training. "I am gonna teach you my octopus taijutsu style, and no, you do not need eight arms to do it."

TIME SKIP: 2 YEARS LATER

"Naruto, it's our first day of the academy today and I don't wanna miss it." Hariken called

"I know and remember what Kurama sensei said, we have to be the worst in the class so our team will be the strongest." The blonde replied.

They got to the school and walked in to see all of the females surrounding something and squealing. They walked up and saw a duck haired emo brooding. They found seats in the back, away from him, and waited for their teacher.

"Hello, my name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your teacher for the next seven years, and let's get to work. Now I will call your name and you will step up and perform a henge, bunshin and kawarimi."

He started to call out names until "Uchiha Sasuke." The emo stepped up and smirked. He henged into Iruka, and failed the other two techniques. He walked back to his seat with a confident smirk and the Uzumaki brothers sweatdropped before failing themselves to be the last of the class as planned.

"Ok, next is kunai and shuriken throwing. You must throw ten of them at the target when I call you." Sasuke got two out of ten, everyone else got one, and the Uzumaki s failed on purpose. Most of the girls rushed to congratulate him.

LARGEST TIME SKIP: 7 YEARS LATER

The final test to see if you passed the academy was today, and our favorite pair of twins were waiting for their names to be called and watching females swarm the Last Uchiha when he came out of the room with a hitai-ate. They were that bored. They both barely passed, and they saw that ten people passed, so there would be one team of four genin. "Go home everyone you will get your teams tomorrow."

The Uzumakis headed home to talk to the bijuu and rikudou-sennin and train.

"Hello kids." They all said to the twins. "Hi senseis." They responded. "We have a sort of graduation present for the two of you." The sage said, catching their interest. "It is the full extent of our powers, and a wardrobe change. It will include the advanced version of the Rinnegan, my senjutsu, a new outfit, full control over our chakra, and the Wolf and Dragon summoning contact."

"Arigato!Dattebayo!" They yelled in unison. (in the mindscape) They then calmed down enough to start meditating to endure the pain of their entire genetic map drastically changing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Let me know in the reviews if I should continue this along with my other fic, "Don't Mess with me"

Ja ne


End file.
